Kureha
'''Kureha' (くれは) is one of the antagonist of the game. She is Utsuki 's elder sister and the daughter of Doman. She loves her sister dearly and is very affectionate to her. But when she fell off the cliff, her love for her sister changed. Past Born and raised in isolation on top of a mountain, she knows nothing about the outside world. While playing with her sister, she was involved in a terrible accident that left her weak and prone to sickness. Lately, her condition has worsened, but she hides it from Utsuki. She is forever grateful for her sister's care and even though she is weak, she aggressively protects her sister. One day, Kureha fell off a cliif, but managed to hold on to a rope ladder. Fortunately for her, Utsuki was holding the top of the ladder, preventing it from falling. At the same time, the Mulberry twins appeared beside Utsuki. Surprised, Utsuki suddenly let go of the rope, making Kureha fall completely. Now dead, Doman did all his best to ressurect his daughter Kureha. His plan was proven successful when Kureha woke up again with no injuries on her body. Since then, she strongly believes that Utsuki killed her. After few months, her limbs and arms were rotting. She envy Utsuki for her healthy body. In order to survive, Kureha was forced to enter the wicker chest with a large centipede. This cycle must be repeated many times. Before the investigation at the Manor, Kureha killed Lord Fujiwara and entered the chest with his body. Yin Phase Inside the Manor, Kureha sets out her own path in order to get more victims. When the stone pagoda falls over between her and her sister, she is completely separated to Utsuki. Kureha, throughout the game, can be seen dragging victims and wicker chests around the manor. Utsuki sees her in Ayako's hiding place. Kureha is responsible for Ayako's death. After a series of events, Utsuki enters the chest with Kureha. When Utsuki wakes up from the chest, she is surprise to see her own body being pushed by Kureha on the top of a wicker chest. It is believed that after that incident, she is now one with Utsuki. Yang Phase Sakuya first met Kureha while peeking in a hole in Ayako's hiding place. She meets her again when they where about to visit the shrine and home of Doman and his family. On the way, Kureha attacks Sakuya. At the shrine, Kureha can be seen talking and befriending Doryo. Later on, she kills him and pushes her sister off the cliff. She tries to merge with Doryo but is interrupted by Sakuya, making it incomplete. At the end of the game, Kureha badly needs to merge with someone or else she will finally die. Because she fails in finding a new victim, it is possible that she dies afterwards. What really happens to her at the end of the game is not shown or mentioned, which leaves many possibilities for speculation. Gallery kuon-20050823020524649-1212292_640w.jpg|Kureha. kuon-20040923102225637-945203_640w.jpg|Kureha as seen in the game's japanese cover. kuon-20040923102211888-945176_640w.jpg|Kureha approaching Lord Fujiwara from behind. kuon-20040923102220981-945192_640w.jpg|Kureha's rotten face. kuon-20040923102223450-945198_640w.jpg|Kureha carrying the wicker chest. _-Kuon-PS2-_.jpg Category:Characters Category:Female Characters Category:Supporting Characters